Luffys True Treasure
by NeighNeigh
Summary: A 'ONE PIECE' love/tragic/action story. The pairing is LuffyxOC. I think this is my best story so far so please R&R to tell me what you think, thanks! x
1. Land Of The Ravens Light

It's 12pm and i have all day to myself again, my crew are all sleeping and the navigator was busy doing something down in the cargo hold. We just landed on an Island called 'Land of the Raven's Light'. It was filled with loads of lush and beautiful trees with quite a few cliffs, there were a lot of animals and insects around but no people that I've seen so far...

-On The Other Side Of The Island-

"Hey, Nami?" Luffy exclaimed, proud of the island he had found,

"What NOW Luffy?" Nami had been working hard (a.k.a. working out how much her treasure is worth) since they had landed 2 hours ago,

"Can we go exploring yet?" He groaned as he got out the boat,

"No!" She conked him around the head,

"Why don't you ask Zoro?"She quickly got in the boat and continued counting,

"Hes asleep again!" Luffys head dropped,

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" Luffy had sat in front of Nami and was putting on a puppy dog face and started to make the noise that dogs do when they beg.

"Awwwwww..." Nami patted him on the head, then she grabbed his hair (as he didn't have his hat on) and raised him to his face,

"If you wanna go then go, just be back by night fall" And with that Luffy has raced onto the island,

"Oh boy, i shouldn't have let him out on his own..." Nami said quietly to herself, She looked down...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"LUFFY IM GONNA KILL YOU! YOU MADE ME LOSE COUNT!" She screamed at the forest with her fist held high in the air for a few seconds before she lowered it,

"Hes gonna pay..." She reveled in her darkness for a few seconds before starting to count again...

-On The Other Side Of The Island-

I ran down to the cargo hold and told Codi, the navigator, that was going out to explore and that i would be back when the moon comes up, he shrugged and gestured for me to leave, he doesn't talk much anymore, I'm not sure why though?

...

i thought about it for a few seconds then i got bored and ran to wards a random patch of grass...

-To Luffy-

He was walking in one of the gaps that are made between cliffs when he saw some rocks crumbling, then some strange object coming off of one of the larger rocks...

-To Me-

Damn... i had stepped onto one of the boulders at the end of a cliff i had found when it fell and made me come falling off with it, i looked down and saw a boy looking right at me,

"Oh come on! do i _have_ to die this way?" i mumbled before taking off my jacket, wrapping it around my hand and then trying to grab onto the edge of the cliff, however that did not work and i was plummeting to my death, i closed my eyes and waited for it to happen... but it didn't? i opened my eyes and saw the boy staring down at me, he had somehow caught me and was now carrying me,

"Uhhh... thanks?" i said to him,

"No problem!" He exclaimed as if he was proud to have caught me,

"You can put me down now if you want" i didn't really mind if he did or didn't put me down, i never really was a HUGE fan of walking anyway,

"Ok" He smiled as he let go of my legs,

"You have pretty eyes" He said as he stared at me, i blushed slightly and said that he had pretty eyes to, he apologized quickly and then we both burst out into laughter,

"Hi, my names Monkey D. Luffy" He held out his hand for me to shake,

"Mazama Kazuko, but my friends call me Kass" i shook his hand,

"Oh i almost forgot..." I said as i kissed him on the cheek, Luffy had gone a light red color,

"W-what w-was t-t-that f-for?" He stammered,

"To say thanks" i gave him a warm smile when another huge boulder had started crashing down on top of us, i quickly squeezed my eyes shut and lifted my hands above my head... where was it? i wondered, i looked up and saw Luffy... HOLDING UP THE BOULDER? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING O-... when it suddenly clicked, he must have eaten one of the devil's fruits.

"You ok?" He asked me,

"Uh... yeah im fine you?"

"Yeah, say have you got any meat?" I blinked a few times, _how can he be thinking of meat at a time like this?_,

"Yeah back at the ship, i could go and ge-"

"YOU HAVE A SHIP!" He screamed,

"THAT MUST MEAN YOU'RE A PIRATE!" He was yelling so loud is sounded as if my eardrums were about to burst,

"Well, yeah? How'd you think i got here?" I giggled as his threw the boulder way,

"oh please, oh please, oh please can i see your ship?" He began to beg like a dog again, i burst out laughing, he seemed surprised,

"Of course you can, you don't have to beg silly" I laughed again and helped him stand up,

"Hey, Do you smell burning?"

"OH NO! THE SHIP!"

-Cliffhanger-


	2. Character Profile 1: Kazuko Mazamai

Character Profile:

**Kazuko Mazamai**

Age: 17

Devil Fruit: Snake Fruit

Looks: Shoulder length blonde hair, deep crystal blue eyes, she has a thin, slender figure, her chest is the same size as Nami's.

Clothes: She wears a deep blue bandanna with the top half of a

skull showing, she ties her hair back into a low ponytail with a slight side fringe. She has a purple boob-tube on with a small blue t-shirt covering most of the top half of the purple boob-tube. She also wears some faded navy shorts and black converse.

Weapon: Multicolored bow made of mix-n-match crystals, ruby's and amethysts. Arrows with a wooden structure, different colored feathers at the end and a large crystal shard attached to the front which becomes the 'arrow head'.

Words to describe her personality: Intelligent, Smart, Loud, Confident, Bubbly, Happy, Kind, Caring, Brave, Adventurous, Cunning, Sly, Sneaky, Daring, Friendly.

Words to describe her looks: Cute, Beautiful, Slender, Curvy, Thin, Skinny, Attractive, Nice smile/eyes, Good facial structure, Graceful.


End file.
